By the Time
by Relliurad
Summary: They met in High school and promised each other forever, but then life got in the way. By the time they found each other would it be too late? Captain Swan Smuff


The first time they had sex was at the school swimming carnival. They had been flirting around it for weeks, and then the heat and the water and the fact that her bikini showed more of her skin than he'd ever seen meant it didn't take long before he was sneaking her behind the bleachers while the 14 year olds in the pool battled it out for the fastest time swimming breaststroke.

It was fast and furious. They didn't really know about things like foreplay, they just knew that they wanted to do it. He pulled his board shorts down far enough to release his cock, and she just pulled her bikini bottoms to the side before she sat down on top of him and tried not to yelp at the feeling of him pushing into her. He only really lasted a few strokes, but he knew enough to try and rub her clit, giving her at least a little bit of pleasure, and the whole thought of being caught, of their peers and friends so close to them, of their teachers being able to walk around and find them, seemed to turn her on even more, so when he was gripping her tight and moaning her name she was clinging to him and gasping for breath as she swore through quite the lovely little orgasm.

After that not a day went bye when they didn't take a chance to have him buried balls deep inside her. It wasn't long before their classmates seemed to catch on, and all the rumours about Killian Jones and Emma Swan actually having sex tore through the school like wildfire. Of course he was congratulated, he was one of the first in their grade to have sex, and she was a babe.

She was called a slut. What kind of 15 year old girl had sex and enjoyed it? She was used to the rumours though, there had always been somebody willing to spin shit about her. She just shook it off and moved on, although when it was really bad she took a bit of delight in casually mentioning it to Killian. When he showed up the next day at school with blood under his fingernails and the boyfriend of the girl who had lead the insulting tirade against her had a black eye, well Emma felt rather proud. She was alone, she had nobody, but she did have Killian, and he would defend her to the death.

Just like she would for him.

They made it through the next three years of school, and had plans to get the hell out of town as soon as they graduated. She'd be out of the foster system and there would be nothing holding them back. They would start off heading to Ireland, to see his brother, and then they'd go wherever the wind took them.

Two weeks before graduation, however, things did what they always seemed to do, and they fell apart. The aunt that Killian lived with died suddenly, and he was to be sent back to Ireland. At first that didn't seem too bad. But then Liam was in an accident and only given days to live. Something to do with some stupid poisonous plant he'd brushed up against while he was working. It seemed ridiculous, who died from that sort of thing these days? But Killian had to rush back to say goodbye to his brother, and Emma was left alone. She wanted to follow him, but then her foster father stole her savings before she was finally kicked out of the the foster system and she'd burned so many bridges with the foster system staff that she didn't think there was anybody left who could help her. She was stranded, alone, and the love of her life was on the other side of the ocean.

She didn't even have the money for a phone, and the only free internet she could find was at the library, which was closed down not long after she left school, one week before she was due to graduate.

She was homeless, jobless and friendless, but she refused to be hopeless. She packed her bags, stuffing as much as she could fit into an army kit bag she'd bought a year before at a disposal store, and hit the road, hitching to the nearest town and trying to work out how the hell she could get back to Killian.

She knew he would try and do the same, but as time went by and they lost contact (it was just too hard to stay in touch when she had no constant way of communicating with him other than an occasional email) she started to wonder if they would ever make their way back together.

A year after she lost Killian she met Neal. They had run together for a while, and for six months she'd thought it was going to be ok. The sex wasn't as good as it had been with Killian, but she told herself that it was ok because she had a home now. She had somebody to be with her. She told herself that Killian had just been a schoolyard thing, and in the real world, the cruel world, she and he would not have worked.

Then Neal had bailed on her too, leaving her high and dry and in a prison cell. She'd thought her life couldn't get much worse, until the pregnancy scare. As she waited for the blood test results (hoping that the stick she peed on was faulty) Emma cried for the first time in years. She did not want to have a baby, not to Neal. She wanted babies with Killian, even though she'd not let herself even think his name in months.

They said that when she found out she wasn't pregnant her screams of delight could be heard all over the prison!

When Emma got out of gaol she decided she needed to make a change. While she'd been inside she'd been able to finish her high school certificate and she'd decided she wanted to move into law enforcement, although she'd never be able to become a cop. Not with her record, even if it was sealed. She found a job filing papers for a bail bonds company and gradually moved her way up the ranks before she was finally making a decent living for herself chasing down crooks that skipped out on their bail. She was good enough that she didn't need to do anything else, but she hated not being busy, so she started to take on some other jobs, tracking down missing persons. It was satisfying in a different way.

She'd started as a bounty hunter because she hoped she might catch Neal. She was sure he'd end up skipping bail somewhere and she hoped desperately that she could be the one to bring him in. Over the years that desire faded, but she found she liked finding people. Finding people that had been lost brought a different sort of satisfaction. She had started using her resources to track down her family, only to find out that she'd been orphaned, not just dumped. Apparently her parents had been in a hit and run and she'd been tossed from the car, rather than abandoned by the side of the road. She found out she had aunts and uncles and cousins and all sorts of other family members that made her feel welcome and awkward in equal measure. She was happy to finally belong, but she was glad they lived away from Boston. She wasn't quite ready to be in their pockets.

Still, it had been nice to find somebody that hadn't sworn at her at the end of the chase.

So she added finding lost people to her list of job skills, and enjoyed it.

When she received word of the latest job she almost turned it down. Later, when she looked back on that afternoon, she shuddered to think what might have happened if she had done that. She wasn't one that really believed in fate, but she was sure that some higher power had been involved in her choices that day.

She worked from home mostly, her jobs coming through on her computer from the bail bonds office and the Private eye she worked for. Working from home meant she had the chance to lounge around in her pyjamas all day, but she had made the commitment that she wouldn't look at her emails until she was dressed and ready to face the day. Even if her work outfit was jeans and a t-shirt or, on really cold days, a pair of sweats, she made sure she got ready and even did her hair. It was a way of making her feel in control, and it meant that when she was finished working she could get changed and switch off from that part of her life.

That morning she'd barely wanted to get out of bed. It was a cold, miserable day and she was tempted to say where she was, covered with blankets, and just pigging out with hot chocolate and pizza. But then a text popped up from the PI she worked with and told her to check her damned email. So she rolled herself out of bed and broke her cardinal rule. She checked the message before she got dressed.

As soon as she had read it and replied, saying she'd take the job, she tore into the bathroom, stripping off on the way as she got ready for her shower. And to think she had been going to skip out on work today!

As she scrubbed and shaved and washed and rinsed, she tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. But it was pointless. Even after all this time, just seeing his name was enough to curl her toes.

Killian Jones, CEO of JR Imports.

She wasn't sure, but she could guess that the JR stood for the Jolly Roger. Killian had always been obsessed with pirates, and it was just like him to name his imports company after a pirate ship! But then again, it could just as easily be his wife's initials for all Emma knew. That thought cooled her down a little.

As she waited for her kettle to boil so she could make her coffee she decided to do something she'd promised herself she'd never do. She googled her ex-boyfriend.

When she saw his photo her heart skipped a beat. He'd been beautiful as a teenager, but he was just stunning as an adult. There was something about him that was just pure sex, and even without memories of teenage fumblings and experimentation she would have wanted to get him in bed. That stubble, and then artfully disheveled hair, with those blue blue eyes and that figure were a meltingly erotic combination.

From a business perspective he seemed to be doing fairly well for himself, if the photos of him on a yacht were anything to go by. The company he ran was a success, and raking in the money. For a moment Emma wondered if he would think she was somehow beneath him now, since he was so rich and she wasn't. Then she shook that thought away. He might be married, and not interested in her anyway, although a wicked voice suggested to Emma that she was unlikely to let that stop her!

But the gossip pages, of which he was a frequent guest it seemed, showed him with a bevy of beauties on his arm but no girlfriend or wife. Well that was a positive! Emma could definitely work with that!

She had never taken such care with her outfit before. She had a few bits and pieces she had bought, either on a whim or for a job (when she was trying to look the part). She never wore them together, nobody had been worth that, but today she pulled out all stops. Black stockings with a lace suspender belt and no knickers (She told herself it was because she could never decide which was the better way to wear them, under or over the suspenders, but she knew she was lying to herself. She just wanted to be bare). A black lace bra that enhanced and teased (worth the prickliness, or at least it would be), and a black pencil skirt that looked business like until she walked and the high split showed off the tops of her stockings. She picked a fitted white blouse and left a couple of buttons undone at the top. Her bra was just visible through the fabric, but she pulled on a fitted black jacket to cover that up for a while. A necklace made the neckline look a little more professional and the red-soled black heels screamed privilege rather than call girl. She took her time, but she knew she had achieved her goal. She looked sexy without looking slutty. She so wanted to show up in a red pvc dress with a zip up the front and thigh high stiletto boots, but she figured she'd save that for another day!

After all, if she had any say in the matter, there would be another day. Many many other days!

Her appointment was at 11am, and she was re-reading the email as she sat on the train, making sure her legs were kept tight together. She was not about to flash her goods for just anybody! Apparently Mr Jones (as the email called him) was looking for somebody and wanted somebody discrete to follow up any leads. Emma let herself daydream that he was actually looking for her, but knew there was no chance of that! She tried to steel herself for the possibility that he might not even remember her, or want to see her again.

But if that was the case, well she had lots of tricks up her sleeve. Or up her skirt, to be precise!

When the train stopped and she made her way out of the bustling station she focused on getting one foot in front of the other and not falling over in this bloody shoes, rather than let herself think about the upcoming meeting. The closer she got to his office the more nervous she felt and she did not want to blow this job.

She couldn't help the nervous snicker as she told herself that. She wanted to blow something, but not this job!

"Good morning, welcome to JR Imports, how may I help you?"

Emma glanced at the receptionist and wondered if Killian had had sex with her. She felt a bolt of jealousy that she knew was irrational, and forced herself to smile.

"I have an appointment with Mr Jones. I'm from Humbert and Lucas."

Apparently it had been stressed that she not mention she was from a PI. The receptionist glanced down at the calendar on her computer and then nodded.

"Certainly, he's expecting you. If you'd like to make your way to the 24th floor, his secretary will show you through." With that she was dismissed and the receptionist turned her attention to a phone call that came through. Emma nodded her thanks and made her way to the bank of elevators, pressing button 24 and trying not to shiver too much with anticipation.

Christ! She hadn't even seen him and she was getting wet. He might not remember her, or even want to see her, but she knew that she wanted him, and she hoped to hell she would get to be with him at least once before she left.

When the elevator doors opened she was greeted by a young man with a crew cut and an accent.

"Humbert or Lucas?" He asked, and Emma tried not to smile at his bluntness.

"Neither," she replied, holding out her hand. "But I'm here on behalf of them. Are you Mr Jones' secretary?"

The man nodded.

"Will," he replied, shaking her hand. "Follow me. Mr Jones will see you now." the tone of his voice made it sound like he thought this was all a bit of a joke, and to be honest he was not a typical secretary. But at least Emma wasn't wondering if Killian had shagged him. For all their experimentation, she knew he was not that way inclined!

"Mr Jones, your 11am appointment is here," Will opened the door as he spoke, and held it open for Emma to pass through.

"Thank you Will, hold my calls."

"Right you are," Will nodded and closed the door behind him. Emma was frozen in place.

It was him. It was really him.

Even facing away from her as he checked something on a computer, she knew it was him. That voice, the accent a little thicker than she remembered, was just as seductive, and those ears, that jaw line, everything about him. She pinched herself to make sure she was awake.

And then he was speaking to her.

"Right, so Humbert or Lucas?" he asked, and finally looked at her. Emma waited, a small smile on her face, waiting to see if he recognised her, and terrified that he might not.

She never should have feared it.

"Swan?"

Emma's smile grew when she heard the reverent way he whispered her name. She nodded as he stood up slowly.

"Hi Killian."

"Swan?" He moved around his desk, never taking his eyes off her, lest she somehow vanish. Emma felt tears in her eyes as she laughed softly and nodded.

"It's me. It's good to see you!"

As soon as she spoke she worried that maybe she was playing her hand too early, should she have admitted that? What if he didn't want her anymore?

But then he was wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him and burying his face in her hair.

"God Emma I've missed you." He leaned back to look at her, still holding her tight. "Is it really you? How the hell are you here?"

Emma felt the tears slide down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

"If I've messed my makeup…" she muttered, and he just laughed at her. With that simple sound it felt like all the years had vanished.

"I've missed you." She told him. "I can't believe you're here!"

"You can't believe I'm here?" Killian spluttered. "This is my office. But how the hell are you here?"

Emma chuckled.

"I look for people." She began to explain, but he cut her off, his eyes filled with wonder.

"And you were looking for me?"

Emma's face fell and she shook her head.

"No," She admitted, feeling guilty now. "I always wanted to, but I always chickened out."

"Emma Swan? Afraid of something?" Killian's tone was teasing but gentle and Emma looked up at him again.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want me any more." She admitted, and it felt like the words were being torn from her soul. After all these years she was sure she was unlovable, and at that moment it struck her just how much she had changed since she'd been a teenager in love.

"I always want you Emma," Killian lifted her face up with his fingers, a thumb brushing against her chin as he gazed into her eyes. They stood there, their eyes locked together, and just drunk in the appeal of being together at last. Then Killian gave a little laugh and stepped back. Emma felt cold at the loss of his touch, but he took her hand and guided her over to a sofa, sitting down and pulling her down onto his lap. "So tell me, how are you here?"

Emma snuggled into his chest, feeling so wonderfully at home. She took a moment to just savour the scent of him, and the feel of his arms around her once again. Then she finally began to explain.

"I said I find people," she told him. "I work for a bail bonds company, bringing in bail jumpers, and I work for a private eye, helping find missing people. It was the PI that contacted me about this job and as soon as I saw your name I knew I had to come and see you." She brushed some stray hair out of his eyes and just gazed at him. Then she gave an embarrassed laugh and sat up. "Who are you looking for? This is meant to be a business meeting after all."

"You." Killian replied, and Emma waited, assuming he was going to say more. Then she realised he'd finished, and was looking at her expectantly.

"Me?"

Killian nodded.

"You. I was looking for you."

"Really?" Emma felt laughter bubble up, and she allowed herself a smile, but she wasn't sure the laughter might not sound hysterical so she forced it back down. Killian was grinning and nodding.

"Really. I recently moved back to the States, and decided that I had no more excuses. I was going to find you, and if you didn't want to see me then so be it, but I was going to give it a shot."

Emma frowned.

"Why on earth would I not want to see you?" she asked him, completely confounded. Killian raised an eyebrow.

"Because I left you." He reminded her. "I wasn't sure how long you'd stay mad at me, but it was driving me crazy not having you in my life."

Emma felt swamped with the information, and wasn't sure which bit to focus on first.

"You had no choice." She insisted. "I never blamed you for going. I hated that you'd had to leave, but I never blamed you for going. I thought you'd' be mad at me for not following me, but I couldn't."

"It's ok," Killian shrugged. "It was a long way to go, and a big step to take."

He was trying to let her down easily, to make light of her inability to follow him. But Emma glared at him.

"It was not a long way to go. I had the money. I just… you remember the bastard that was my foster father back then?" Killian nodded. "He found all my money, and he stole it from me, just before I aged out of the system. I wasn't able to get it back, and I was left with nothing." She felt ashamed that she hadn't been able to find a way despite the hardships, but Killian's look of anger was clearly not directed at her.

"That son of a bitch. I always knew he was a wanker."

Emma couldn't help but giggle at the vehemence in his voice, and Killian smiled at her. His hand had moved to her thigh as they spoke and was tracing patterns at the hem of her skirt. He didn't seem all that aware of what he was doing, but Emma was waiting to see if he would notice her stockings.

"It doesn't matter now though," Killian went on. "You're here now, and I will never let anybody separate us again." He moved to kiss her but stopped at the last moment. "Or is there somebody in your life?"

"Oh yeah," Emma deadpanned. "I've got a husband and five kids. I'm just here for the job!"

Killian blanched at first and then glared when he realised she was teasing him.

"Oh you little minx!" He growled, twisting her around so she was laid on the sofa, his hand sliding up under her skirt.

Emma squealed as she fell back, and then she bit her lip, grinning, as she saw the look on his face as he felt the suspender straps.

"And what do we have here?" He asked, as his fingers quested higher. Emma just smirked.

"I wanted to make sure I looked pretty for you." she whispered, and he was about to say something in response when he brushed against her mound and Emma whimpered. Killian's eyes widened as he felt his fingertips get wet.

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise!" He told her. "You really are pleased to see me aren't you!"

Emma nodded.

"I've missed you so much," She started to pant as his fingers brushed against her wet folds. "So very very much."

"How much?" Killian's voice was dark and dirty now, his eyes locked to hers as his finger slipped inside her. Emma gasped at the feeling of the intrusion, her eyes closing for a moment.

"Nobody makes me feel like you do." She replied, and then she opened her eyes "And we are not discussing how many others each of us might have had!" Her voice was clear and confident and held no shortage of a warning. Killian, who had opened his mouth to ask that very question, closed it with a chuckle and nodded.

"Right you are." He leaned forward, his finger pushing deeper inside her as he did so. "Fuck you're so wet! God I've missed this."

"Wet for you." Emma half closed her eyes again, her breathing picking up. "God I want you."

"I can't believe I've not kissed you yet!" Killian slid another finger deep into her and Emma opened her eyes fully.

"So kiss me. What are you waiting for?"

He didn't reply, he just crushed his mouth to hers, his tongue tracing patterns on the roof of her mouth and his fingers pumping deep into her cunt.

When they needed to breath he moved his kisses to her neck, kissing around her necklace as he undid her buttons with his free hand. She sat up to let him take her jacket off and then lay down again over his lap, her shirt undone and his face buried between her breasts.

"Fuck Killian, so good!" She was panting and rocking her hips as he fucked her with his hand. She could feel him hard beneath her, but he didn't seem to expect her to do anything to him. He kept murmuring at her to enjoy herself, to relax, to let him show her how much he missed her. Then, as he left love bites over her chest, he rubbed his thumb against her clit and soon he had her falling apart in his arms, her teeth sinking into his shoulder as her orgasm let her shattered.

"You are still the most beautiful woman in the world when you cum." He told her, kissing her softly as he removed his hand once all her shivers had subsided.

Emma was tempted to ask how many other women he had watched, but a quirk of his eyebrow had her swallow her question. He nodded at her, and then sucked his fingers dry. Emma couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Now we have a dilemma." Killian said, easing Emma back up. Emma felt like she'd been doused in ice water. Was he going to kick her out now? Say that he was married with five children?

"What's that?" She hated how nervous her voice sounded, and hoped he just thought it was the aftershocks of what his hand had just been doing.

He smiled at her.

"Well, I want to taste you, straight from the source, so to speak, but do I do that now, or do I bend you over my desk and drive my cock into you? Or should I take you out to lunch first? Although I'm not sure I'd be able to stop myself from taking you on the table at whatever restaurant we chose, so maybe we'd better make love before we go out for a meal. What do you think?"

Emma's heart was pounding and she couldn't stop smiling. He wasn't kicking her out. She glanced around the room and then her eyes lit up.

"Over there." She pointed to the window and Killian followed her hand.

"The window?" Emma nodded, and Killian smirked. "You still like the chance of being caught."

"Only with you!" Emma promised. Then she kissed him and stood up, her legs a little shaky. She smoothed her skirt before she walked over to the window. Once there she flipped her skirt up over her arse and pressed her hands to the glass, before glancing back over at Killian. "Well? You ready or are you going to keep me waiting?"

Killian was up like a shot, his belt quickly thrown to the floor and his trousers undone by the time he had joined her. His hand went between her legs, and he rubbed against her folds again.

"So beautifully wet and juicy." He murmured in her ear, and she winked at him. She was glad she'd picked these heels, they made her just the right height for this. Her subconscious must have known somehow!

There was little preamble, it was like their first time in a way, still mostly dressed and so easily caught. The buildings across the way had windows that faced Killian's office. But it was so much better than that first time, and even after all these years Killian knew how to touch Emma to make every nerve ending dance. When she felt his head against her cunt she whimpered. It had been too long. When he pushed into her she almost cried with just how good it felt. Soon he had one hand beside hers on the window and the other was gripping her thigh as he snapped his hips back and forth, driving hard into her and whispering filth in her ear.

It felt like coming home, having Killian deep inside her. Never had she loved anybody as much as she loved this man, and to know that they could be so close as for him to actually be inside her made Emma's heart flip. She'd had sex before, with other men (and a couple of women) over the years, and it had scratched an itch. But never was there the same connection that she shared with this man, even after years apart.

His hand moved around to rub against her clit and she knew he was getting close to his release. His movements were becoming jerky but he wanted her to cum again while he was deep inside her. Never had her body been as responsive as it was for him, and when he cried out her name, his breath hot and heavy in her ear, and she felt his seed shoot deep into her womb, she felt her own walls clench as waves of bliss drowned her. She would have fallen if he hadn't been holding her up, and as it was they both slumped together against the glass.

It took a while before they could breathe calmly and he could actually step away from her. He kissed her softly and then put himself away. He moved to a door she'd not noticed before and was back with a damp cloth before she could even think to worry he was going out of the office.

"You're prepared I see? Does this happen often?" She knew it was a forbidden question, but the words were out before she could stop them. Killian just raised an eyebrow.

"There's a shower in there, for when I come to work straight from the gym. I'd rather get washed up here than in the communal bathrooms." He shuddered slightly and Emma couldn't help but chuckle at him.

"Snob!" She teased, and he pretended to be offended, before drawing her close for a kiss. Then he dropped to his knees and gently wiped up the liquid that was now coating her thighs.

"There, all nice and tidy now." He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed her again, and smiled. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Emma gasped just a little.

"Not for years." She whispered, and Killian gave a smile.

"How careless of me. I love you Emma Swan."

Emma wanted to scream, she had tears in her eyes again. She was never this pathetic!

"I love you too Killian Jones."

The look on Killian's face was one of pure joy, and Emma's heart seemed to swell just that little bit more.

"Good," He said finally. "Now that that's settled, how about I take you to lunch?" He moved back and pushed Emma's skirt down over her hips. Emma grinned, nodding, and started to redo the buttons on her shirt. Killian's pout as she covered up was adorable.

"Don't worry," she promised him. "I'll let you see them again!"

"Oh goody!" Killian grinned, and then handed her her jacket.

Once they were both respectable, and looking less like they'd had sex against the window, Killian guided Emma out of his office, telling Will he would be out for the rest of the day. Emma teased him about assuming she had nothing better to do than spend the day with him, and then rushed to reassure him she was only kidding when he looked so heart broken.

By the time they left the elevator they had chosen where to have lunch.

By the time they had finished their meal they had decided Emma would move in with him.

By the time they had finished unpacking her stuff later that week, they were engaged and planning an extended honeymoon, travelling to all the places they had dreamed of visiting as teenagers, but being able to travel first class now.

By the time they died, well into their 90s, hand in hand in their sleep, they had children, grandchildren and even great grandchildren. They left behind a legacy of love and adventure, and inspired their descendants to never give up on chasing their dreams.

They kept the truth of their reunion a secret. There was no need for their kids to know just what Mum and Dad had done within minutes of being reunited. There were some things that were best taken to the grave!


End file.
